Trust Issues
by ValidescopeWest
Summary: AU True Blood.Season 6 Episode 1. At the beach right after everyone gets out the truck. Starts right when Pam asks can she kill Nora. What would Pam have said to Tara if she really opened up about how she felt about Eric's lies of omission.


All characters belong to the Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse novels author Charlaine Harris and True Blood show creator Alan Ball. Episode dialogue written by Raelle Tucker. Everything else written by me.

* * *

"Who the fuck is Mary Poppins, and can I please kill her?"

"She's my sister."

"In over a hundred years, you never thought to mention, 'Hey, by the way, I have this super irritating sister, wait til you meet her, you're really gonna hate her guts?'"

"I had no reason to."

"Other than the fact that I've shared my entire life with you and all you do is lie to me over—"

"Bill is out there and he could be coming for us. The State of Louisiana basically just declared war against us. This is not the time."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Get over it and have my back or get out of my face."

Tara heard the whole conversation and watched as her maker stalked off. "Asshole," she muttered to herself. She waited a few minutes then went off to find Pam.

"I hate the beach. Fish, piss and sand in your cooch."

Tara waited a moment and said, "You know love doesn't have to be a competition between you and everyone else."

"Fuck off," Tara peers over at Pam who turns away, "I mean it Tara."

"You just don't want me to see you cry."

"I'm not crying...alright I'm crying, it's cause I'm fucking pissed."

Tara wraps her arms around her maker who gently sobs into her shoulder. After a minute Pam pulls away and looks out onto the water.

"I've shared everything with him. _Everything._ Even before he turned me. I told him my fears and worries. After he made me, over the years, I've told him everything. And now I find out that, he never did the same. He has been my father, my brother and my son... at times he's been my lover. He has been my best friend and I thought I was at least his but ever since..."

"Ever since what," Tara asked.

"Sookie."

"You can't blame-"

"I actually don't blame her. I blame him. Mooning over some literal faery tail. He's changed. And this is not about him wanting her. It's about him choosing her."

"Isn't that the same," Tara asked confused.

"No, its not. I know he wants her. I can tell he loves her and as irritating as that is, I want him to have her. Hell I even tried to convince the little twat that Eric was her best bet when she came back from where ever the hell she'd run the fuck off to. She basically refused the whole idea of it but once Eric loses his fucking mind, LITERALLY! She jumps all over him. It wasn't even completely him, just some part of him. And he didn't even know me."

Bloody tears stream down Pam's face as she paused in silence.

"He once told me that to become a maker is an eternal commitment. Greater than any marriage. Deeper than any human bond. To throw that away is sacrilege. And yes, I know I left you alone in the beginning. Fuck. Maybe I'm no better than Bill when he left Jessica with Eric and I when he first made her. But of course that was just so Sookie wouldn't find out. You know what. That's what I'm talking about! For Sookie, our makers just push us to the wayside. Do you know that when Marnie said she would spare Sookie's life if Bill and Eric would kill themselves both Jessica and I were against it but they didn't even think about us. Didn't care that Marnie only gave her word not to kill Sookie. What about us!? Me?! That fuckign bitch witch necromancer would have killed me and Jessica next without a second thought but did they care! He didn't care! Only forbid me to try and stop it," she sniffs and then whispers, " I still can't believe that shit. Can't believe that he threatened me afterward. So fucking much for that deeper bond ."

Tara not even phased by the fact that Pam had left her alone in the beginning because, hey, they hated each other and she would have never chosen Pam to be her maker if she'd had to make that choice. Well, back then anyway but now...

"But everything is better now, he turned right around and came to get you out of the Authority," she scrambled to say, not wanting to upset her further by telling her that Nora had tried to talk him into leaving her there. The sister she knew nothing about. Cause that would go over so well.

"Yeah, he did," Pam states morosely, "but I have to kinda wonder now after all this. If Sookie had been in trouble at the same exact moment. Where would I be now?"

Tara opens her mouth to respond but honestly what could she say? She didn't really know.

"Maybe I'm the one who can't trust him," she says, her words broken and hollow.

Tara just pulled her closer and they both looked out toward the moon.


End file.
